


In the Sake of Decoration

by eigo130



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eigo130/pseuds/eigo130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear thinks the cabin could use some flowers, so he goes into the woods to get some. All is well until… it starts to rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Sake of Decoration

It was around 3 o’clock when Clear decided to head out to the surrounding woods to gather flowers. Mink was working at the crafts store and he was left alone to do house work, which was a poor way to distract the robot because it was all finished in five minutes timed. So Clear was left with nothing to do but think to himself, or rest. So he thought, and at some point came to the conclusion that this bland house needed more decorations. Like flowers.  
Mink and he have been on multiple walks in the woods and valleys, and Clear has seen a wide selection of beautiful flora that he could use. The valley was too far to go to by himself, so Clear decided on the woods.  
The trees were at their peak; vibrant green leaves hanging from every branch and sweet smelling flowers were at full bloom. Clear smiled as he saw a rainbow of colors present in the flowers. There were small yellow ones and pinks ones. There was even some purples and blues shootign up from the ground. Clear did not know the name of any of these, but he made a mental note to ask his lover when he got home.  
Clear apologized as he plucked the plants from their place on the earth and put them into his pockets. Clear had planned to collect only a handful or so, but as he bent down to get a colorful bloom, he spotted another one and went for that one as well.  
It got to a point that his pockets started to feel a little bit heavy, and… dark. Clear had not noticed that an hour or so had passed by. It was not getting dark because of night, Clear noted, but because the clouds above where turning gray.  
“Ah, rain!” Clear exclaimed, sparing a single flower as he stood up to observe the sky. Clear wondered whether he should start heading home or not, but since it was not really that dark, Clear continued his quest to find decorations for Mink’s house. Well, it was his house as well… Clear smiled at the thought and made his way further into the woods.  
There was a soft rumbling coming from outside. Mink made his way to the shop door and looked outside. They sky was really dark, and the wind had started to pick up. Maybe this was the reason for the lack of customers today… It seemed logical. If it rained the roads would turn muddy and it would be a pain to get back home. Mink looked around his empty shop and decided he would close shop for today and go back to Clear early. ‘Hopefully he didn’t get into trouble.’  
It only occurred to Clear that it may be time to head back to the cabin when one of the flowers he picked up was blown onto his face, making him give out a startled yelp. The wind was a lot stronger than earlier… Deciding that it was a better time than anything to start going home, Clear stood up and headed towards the cabin… Wait. Where was the cabin?  
Clear looked at the surrounding area, and gulped. Oh, he should have figured this would have happened. He had been careful before, but when he started just carelessly gathering… Clear let out a small breath. He could do this, he has traveled these woods multiple times!  
…. Wait, he only traveled them with Mink. A small drop of water fell on his head and Clear looked up. This… was bad.  
“Well…” Clear took another deep breath and gathered his resolve. He would keep walking till he hit either the road, the valley, or home. The road would take him to Mink’s shop, and the valley would make it easier to find home. So Clear started to walk through the underbrush, silently praying he would make it back safe.  
The trees he once found beautiful now turned into something fearful. They all looked different, but identical. Clear swore he saw the same tree five minutes before, and it made him frustrated. This whole experience made Clear question whether his internal navigation system was faulty, and in need of replacement. Wait, did he even have one of those, or was that just his memory? The rain was falling lightly, but it looked like it would get pretty heavy within a couple of minutes. Clear sped up his pace.  
It took Mink about 15 minutes to arrive back home. Before he even entered though, he knew Clear was gone. There was no smoke coming from the chimney, and the lights were all off (which is something strange because Clear would usually turn on all the lights and they had this conversation a couple of times, and for Clear to suddenly follow through… no way). Mink went inside to quickly drop off his things and light a fire, before grabbing a coat and was about to leave when…. An umbrella caught his eye.  
When the rain started to pour harder, Clear decided it was about to pull out his trusty umbrella from his pocket… only to find it was not there. With a sudden realization that he left it to make space for the flowers, Clear felt his lips quiver a bit before gripping the edge of his coat and tug it shut. He could have taken it off and used it to cover himself but… The flowers would be crushed and bent. Clear did not want that to happen, not when he worked so hard to get them. He knew he was an artificial being, and he shouldn’t be able to feel such things as temperature or ‘wet’, but Clear suddenly felt very cold and shivered.  
The ground was turning muddy, and he started to feel his boot’s grip on the ground grow unstable. The idea of falling down right now made Clear suddenly get extremely cautious. He did not want being covered in mud to dampen his moo-  
Clear cursed his luck, as his foot slipped from under him and he landed on his bottom in a small patch of mud. He saw where he had slipped, and how his pants were now dirtied and soaked. This whole situation was worthy enough to cry over….. so Clear did just that.  
Mink did not know where to start looking. Well, he had two ideas, but both were rather large areas to cover and… The woods were over 100 miles of area, surrounding his home in four directions. The valley was rather long and far away, so it would take him a while to search as well. Clear did not help the situation either. He did not leave any sort of note of his whereabouts, and if he left any tracks, the rain was currently washing them away.  
With a heavy sigh, Mink made his way towards the woods. He would cut through them towards the valley, and if anything catches his eye, he would head in that direction.  
Opening up the plastic umbrella, Mink made his way into the woods, which seemed a lot darker than usual. If Clear was in there, Mink thought, he would be terribly scared.  
He was about five minutes in when he heard a faint sound. Mink almost dismissed it as either an animal or the rain hitting the umbrella, but when he heard his name… It must have been Clear. It surprised Mink he found the other so quickly, but then again Clear was not exactly new to the woods and- Mink finally registered exactly what he was hearing. It was crying.  
Chocked sobs, as if someone was trying to hold back their frustration (but failing). Mink shook his head in disbelief and started jogging to where the crying was, careful of where he stepped.  
Clear was breathing heavily, or something similar to that. His chest rose and fell and his dirty hands rubbed at his face. When was the last time he cried? He can only remember cryign a bit when Mink invited him to live with him in his homeland. But those were tears of happiness, and not like this… feeling of something being lifted. He felt years of sadness fall down his cheeks, and somehow crying made him remember all the bad things. His grandpa died, he was not human, he was alone, and scared, and that one time he made Mink sort of angry and… He felt it all.  
Mink’s name fell from his lips mid cry, as if calling for help. He wanted to be with Mink, he did not want to be in the woods, all alone and wet and dirty. He wanted to be back in the cabin with Mink, and he would force himself onto Mink’s lap. Mink would look a little annoyed, but Clear knew he wasn’t since he wrapped his arms around his small frame. He was warm and loving though he didn’t look the part.  
But Mink was far away, probably still at the shop honoring someone with one of his crafts. This, of course, made Clear call out harder as if his cries would travel through space and reach Mink’s ears.  
Which, in a turn of Clear’s luck, in fact did. Mink saw Clear sitting on the floor, his shoulders hunched and shaking.  
“Oi!” Mink called out, as he approached the other. Clear seemed to not have noticed the others presence, because the second Mink called him out, his whole body jumped and he looked towards Mink’s direction. His face was dirty with mud and some grass. His whole body seemed to be soaked from head to toe. Mink quickly approached the other, and held out a hand.  
Clear grabbed the hand, tears still streaming down his face. “M-Mink… you… are here?” Clear said, as if he couldn’t believe it, even though he was holding the warm hand tightly. Mink nodded, and held out the umbrella he borrowed for Clear. “Take this. You need it, don’t you?” Mink said, handing over the umbrella to Clear, who took it carefully.  
The two of them stood there for a minute, as if gathering their thoughts (or calming their tears in Clear’s case) before one of them spoke up. “We should head home and get you changed.” Mink spoke up, turning towards the direction of their cabin. As if those words were a trigger, Clear jumped towards Mink and clung to his back.  
“Oi-” Mink stopped his protest when he felt the other nuzzle at his back. With a deep sigh, he turned around and hugged the smaller man. “I know you can’t get sick… but I can.” Mink reminded Clear, who decided to let go.  
“Mhm!” Clear smiled, his cheeks wet with rain and tears, and stood himself next to Mink and grabbed his hand. Mink hesitated for a second, but wrapped his hand around the other and led him home.  
"What were you even doing out there anyways?" Mink asked as the two of them sat on the couch in front of the fire. Clear looked up from his place on Mink’s shoulder, not having expected the question. Why did… Oh! Clear jumped and looked at his jacket which was rolled in a corner.   
"Ah…" whatever smile that was on Clear’s lips earlier faded away and he sat back down on the couch. "I.. went to go get some flowers for the house. I thought you may have liked it…" Clear said, leaning himself back on Mink’s shoulder.  
Mink looked down at Clear for a few seconds before he let out a sigh. “We can go get flowers tomorrow.” Clear did not look up, but his face brightened up with his smile.  
"Let do that!" Clear agreed, turning himself so he could look at Mink’s face and lifted himself so he can plant a kiss on his lover’s lips. Mink let the kiss happen, a small smile playing along the edge of mouth.


End file.
